Falling to Pieces
by Never-Forget-Never-Forgive
Summary: Happening when Pam first realises that Tara is Inside Vamp Camp with her. The first time that Tara is falling to pieces, is giving up on the hardness of life. The first time also for Pam to let her heart fall to pieces for her progeny... Enjoy!


**Falling to Pieces**

**Happening at the Vamp Camp, when Pam realises that Tara is inside with her. A bit rough, was feeling like it... Enjoy!**

Pamela Swynford De Beaufort as always been an observer. She analyzed all the situations before acting, she tried to stay calm and peaceful, at least on the outside. With that particular technique, she always had the upper hand, the advantage over the stupid impulsive baby vamps. So after two days of observation at Vamp Camp, Pam already knew she was the oldest of the girls. She felt it when they were all together in the same room: she gained a certain respect coming from the others. She was the only level one female being studied for now. Older _and_ intelligent. No one dare to fuck with her, to try to mess her up. And it was just perfect like that.

She did her things without being disturbed, without being threatened or touched. The hardest for her while staying in that place was not having her progeny close. She felt Tara far away from here, too far away. Still, she did prefer it that way: Pam didn't want her girl to live in here for a second.

On her third day at Vamp Camp, Pam got up and headed for the shower with a towel around her body. Showers were for every girl in the place, at the same time, without some fucking shower curtains. It was the place where younger vampires were intimidated by older, some were even sexually abused. The blonde saw it a few times, tried to look away: she didn't want to get into trouble, it was not of her godamn business.

On this particular morning, there was a bunch of young women in circle, shouting and laughing at another girl laying on the floor. Some vampires were masturbating on top of her, others were rubbing their sexes on the baby vamp's thighs. There was blood flowing on the shower's floor, but the girl didn't even scream. It was like she was tired of fighting, like if she gave up and she didn't care anymore. Pam didn't see her, but she _felt_ her. Trough her bond, she felt closeness, sadness and deep, deep fear. In one movement, she was in front of her progeny who was on the wet floor, surrounded by vampires who were much more older than Tara was.

"She. Is. _MINE." _Pam shouted at the five vampires, who backed up in no time. They were trying to be brave by staying around, but if they knew who they had in front of them, they would have had vamp sped to their mommies.

Pam was always worried for her progeny: it was normal for a maker to be. But this time, it was different. This time it was real, it was even happening in front of her eyes. Her _baby_ was being aggressed, was too weak to defend herself properly. Her Tara, her warrior, had gave up. For Tara, giving up had never been an option. Until now.

The blonde kneeled at her progeny's side, dropping her towel to the ground, turning Tara on her back to see her face. She wiped a strand of hair from her face, caressing her cheek slowly. She was covered with her own blood, healing too slow, even for a baby vamp. She didn't feed enough, probably didn't feed at all: the other girls must have stolen her rations of blood. She took her baby in her arms, lifting her gently to try to sit her on the sink's counter. Tara's head was always falling on her chest, her eyes closing lazily. Pam took the baby vamp's chin in her hand roughly, forcing Tara's gaze to meet her own.

"Don't you _dare_ die on me, ya hear?!" Pam cried, her voice shaking with fear.

"P... Pam?" Tara whispered weakly while slowly opening her large dark eyes.

"Yes, baby... It's me... I'm here." The blonde answered with relief.

"Why are you naked?" The baby vamp asked with an aroused glimmer in her eyes.

"Fucking baby vamps hormones, you'll never learn. How much time since you didn't feed?" Pam groaned with an annoyed look, but inwardly happy that her progeny looked at her with this much desire.

"Since I got here. Couple hours after you did." Tara said with shame in her voice. She wasn't proud at all that other vampires were able to steal from her, to take her food away while she needed it the most.

"I'll go and find you a willing donor, stay here." Pam commanded with her usually bored tone.

"Pam? Can I... Can I feed from you?" Tara demanded shyly, almost begging, wrapping her legs around her maker's smooth hips. She knew what it represents for her maker, but she needed to ask. Every time she smelled Pam's blood, this sweet combination of coconut, lilac and honey, she felt the urge to taste it. But her maker never allowed her to feed on her, except for the night where she was turned, and she was way too young and hungry to fully enjoy it.

"Tara..." Pam murmured with her eyelids tightly closed, trying to look away from those puppy eyes.

"I know what it means to you, and I'm ready to be with you on this. Completely. Forever." The baby vamp confessed with all the love she was able to put in those simple words.

For Pam, it was way too much to take for one night. She was weak on emotions, she was incapable of loving since Eric. She didn't talk, she didn't say a thing. She just flipped her hair on the side, showing the sweet spot of her neck to Tara. The baby vamp flushed their bodies tight together, brushing her sex against her maker's, the blonde moaning softly. Tara was still sitting on the counter, her legs wrapped around Pam so hard, it was impossible to separate them. She never wanted to let go of this woman who was now her only relative left. She was everything to her: a friend, a sister, a mother and a lover.

Tara plunged her fangs deeply into Pam's neck without a second thought, her artery still full of Somchai's blood. Pam tasted even more delicious then she smelled. There was this slight trace of barley sugar that made her taste like candy, followed by the feeling of being home after all those years. She felt home in her maker's arms. She felt safe, cared for and even loved. The overdose of emotions was so intense that Tara let go of a couple of tears, stopping to feed to pull her face away from the blonde's delicious blood. Pam looked at her progeny and came closer to her face, licking away the blood tears motherly. She took Tara's hands in hers, massaging them with affection.

"Come on, love. You're gonna waste precious blood..." Pam hushed with a soft voice that wasn't like her at all.

Tara didn't answer back, but she hugged Pam like if her life depended on this warm hug. At this exact moment, she felt the urge to have sex with the blonde, but not rough and senseless sex like they had before. She needed to be love by Pam's hands and mouth. She made her intention clear to her maker by sending it through their bond, hoping that her maker would see clearly what she wanted, what she desperately craved for. When Pam took her in her arms like a child to her weird metal coffin from Gen Pop, Tara understood that the gorgeous blonde knew _exactly_ what she needed.

**So again, sorry for the mistakes, English isn't my first language and I'm trying to find a Beta Reader! It maybe is too... romantic... but I'm trying to put some love in their relationship, since the show isn't quite generous about it -' ! What did you think of the fic? Reviews are love! ^^**

**AB xxx**


End file.
